Episode 7095 (10th June 2009)
Plot Fiz is upset when John returns her letter with a note attached asking her not to contact him again. Anna and Eddie force the truth out of Gary. He admits to burgling Audrey's house but explains how David set him up. Under pressure from Claire, Ashley agrees that Elliott & Son will sponsor the Bessie Street School football team strip. Eddie blames Len for leading Gary astray over the years and bans him from the house. Kelly gets an electric shock from her machine. The girls threaten to strike if Tony and Luke don't get a professional in to check the wiring. Rosie flirts with Luke and invites him for a drink. Luke's tempted but turns her down. Maria starts her contractions. Sally drives her to hospital but it turns out to be a false alarm. Gary goes to the police station and admits to the attempted burglary. Kevin lets Chesney wash a couple of cars at lunchtime. Chesney's delighted. Audrey and Gail return from Milan early. David panics as Audrey surveys her lounge and realises the family photos are all missing. Audrey's even more bemused when she then discovers all the photos stuffed in a drawer. Cast Regular cast *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Luke Strong - Craig Kelly *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Len Windass - Conor Ryan *Midwife - Lorraine Arnold *DC Roundsmith - James Midgley Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Elliott & Son *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room, hallway and driveway *Weatherfield General - Examination room and waiting room *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and exterior Notes *Mrs Jackson, a customer in Audrey's salon, is uncredited. *This episode was transmitted at 7.15pm to allow for coverage of World Cup qualifier football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David panics when he hears Gail and Audrey are returning early and races to put his gran's house back to normal; a scare makes Maria realise how hard she is going to find childbirth without Liam; the poor state of Underworld's finances causes trouble; and Fiz is upset when John repeats his plea that she does not visit him again. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,410,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns